The Elementals: Dream children
by Joey12304
Summary: Matt Aaronson is a young prince who lives with an abusive father, His sister, and his mother. After his mother gave birth to Matt's younger sister, Matt's father started using him as a sex toy. Eventually, Matt stops feeling the emotion from this like his mother did so his father leaves him in a locked door with no food and with a sickness.


**Prologue**

My breath was steady. I had been in a battle with my life once again. I coughed again barely breathing. I have been sick like this for the last three months. My father didn't want to help me he wanted me to die. He was done with me, he gave up when I stopped crying when he …. Touched me. I was over it it didn't hurt me anymore i was… Numb. It all started back when i was around three or four. My father was done with my mother. He couldn't get a reaction out of her either. He mostly liked hurting me until I cried and that's he did until I turned 10. He started making fun of my looks and my body. Telling me things like: ' Your a worthless child. I should have killed you when i had the change. It hurt to hear that from someone that's meant to build you up.

On my fifteenth birthday i was giving a great gift. A little sister. Her name was Emily. She was the reason I'm here today. But that wasn't my only gift…. The second was the terrible actions that my father committed unto me. That was the night i was the first time i was broken. Since my mother was in the hospital my father decided to use me as his partner. I don't want to think about the details since it would make everything worse. My cough worsened as I gasped for the only air I had left. This is it im gonna die. Just like my mother and my brother before me. Before I can save my sister from the same fate. I must get out of her.

 **Chapter 1**

I got up off the floor regaining my breath and holding my throat. It felt sore from coughing. I squeezed the handle of the door testing it. Locked of course. I looked toward the window and then around the room for something to break the glass. My baby blue eyes turned to my bed. I walked weakly towards the wooden bed and started to unscrew one of the poles on the bed. I finally detached the pole. I ran towards the window with the rest of my strength. The shattered glass fell to my feet. The cold hit my face like a brick. 'Why does our winters be so harsh.' I thought to myself. I slowly crawled through the window, but my attempt to crawl through without scratching myself failed. This was for my sister… I will save her from the fate I had to live with for so many years. I will protect her no matter what.

My body clung to the castle wall. The wind blew through my hair sending a slight chill down my spine. I started to sidle my way to the next window. 'Please make it. Please don't fall,' I kept repeating in my head, until I reached the window that led to my sister's bedroom. I tapped on the glass to gain my sister's attention who was currently brushing her long brown locks. Her head turned towards me as she looked both happy and mad. She ran over to open the window. "Why are you outside? Are you crazy?!" She stared worried as she helped me into the window. "No time to answer questions. We need to make a plan to leave here." I looked at her coldly. She raised a brow. "What the hell does that mean? Where are we going? Has father planned a new vacation?" She had more questions than I had answers. " I don't know," I said simply to the now worried girl. " I want you to pack a bag. Only what you need, not any toys or your books. The less weight the better. I'm taking you somewhere safe. Somewhere away from father." I heard the footsteps of another. In a panic I miss stepped when I tried to leave my sister's room. I moved my right foot to a more solid area to regain my balance. My sister stared at me as the footsteps got closer. She was frozen. I quickly moved to an area or the wall that the window didn't show. I heard yelling from my room. I've been found out. I knew that they would look for me on the wall so I moved fast to find a way to jump down safely. A small pile of fresh snow big enough to let me fall with only minor injuries. I take the leap. 'Please make it' I repeat in my head. I land in the cold powder and look up towards the castle. A light was shone on me. I could see my father's bright yellow eyes look into my soul as a look of panic was pasted on my face. I got up from the cold ground and darted. I had to make it to the wall that rested between the castle and the small town that my father ruled I reached the stone wall I began to climb up by grabbing any loose stone that would support my weight. Guards flooded out of the gates of the castle into the courtyard. I got to the top and looked up to my sister's window. Her face was that of concerned terror. I nodded at her and then jumped off the top of the wall onto a branch on a nearby evergreen tree. 'This could be the last time I see her.' I realized. A tear ran down my cheek. "I promise, Luma!" i shouted out to my sister who was being pulled away from the window. I jumped off the branch and ran into the forest. I ran until i couldn't see the town anymore. I slowly stopped running and looked at my surroundings. "Where am I?" I whispered to myself. I couldn't see anything but trees and snow. I started to walk slowly as the cold started to get to me. I held onto my robe. The only light I had came from my eye stone which shone on the snow. I started to shiver as I searched for a place to rest. I kept walking until I spotted a cave in the snow. "Shelter," I sighed to myself. I walked over to it and bent down to get into the cramped space. With some effort I got into the small cave, where I curled up into a ball. I slowly closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

The sun shone into my eyes. I opened them slowly to be greeted with a small boy with black eyes. He was looking at me while poking me with a stick. "Oh you're alive. 'Thought you were dead I was about to loot you…" He spoke in a somewhat monotone voice. " Yes. Yes, I'm alive…. Who are you?" I corrected the small child. " I'm known by my parents and teachers as Thomas Ridgewell. Son of Alix Mintora and Wes Ridgewell. Who the hell are you?" I was taking back by this child's mild cursing. " I'm, uh… Matt." I didn't want to tell him my real last name since surely he would know my status, and the little bastard might turn me in. "Matt what?" The child _known as Thomas_ asked with a stirn voice. I looked over the evergreen tree and thought of my new last name. "Matt Hargreaves…." I finally coughed out with a hint of necessary sincerity. The child stared at me for a moment then shrugged. "Dad! I found another homeless man!" The child shouted out then looked back at me quickly, making his marble earrings hit his face. I almost bust out laughing, but he had a straight face. This must happen a lot, he seems unfazed. Soon enough his "dad" showed up. Although the child called for his father a _woman_ answered his call. " You found a what?" A man's voice came out of the mouth of the woman.

"A homeless man with fancy jewels and clothes. Can we keep it?" The child hugged the leg of this short young person. The man picked up the child.

"Are you all alone?" He spoke softly.

"Yes sir." I answered the young man.

"You must be freezing! Please come inside, eat something, and drink some tea." The man reached and gently touched my forehead. "Your head is warm. You're sick…" He put down his child who gave him an angry look. The man grabbed my hand and pulled me to his home. The homely small house was was warm and cozy. My stomach growled as soon as I caught a whiff the of freshly made soup. " Here. Take this blanket and go lay down," The young man advised while handing me a soft blanket. "I'll bring you some soup in a minute sweetheart." The man smiled.

"Thank you mister…."

"Alix. Alix Ridgewell." He corrected with a kind smile. "That little demon is one of my three children." He pointed to Thomas who was playing with a pair of scissors and cutting a doll's hair. He truly was a demon… The door of the house flew open to reveal a tall man; a very well built man. The thing of immediate note was one of his arms was covered in spikes. His arm with the spikes was black, even darker than Thomas's eyes, or his hair. He had otherwise pale skin. He had one green eye and one black but unlike Thomas's he had a white pupil. One of his arms was covered in spikes. His arm with the spikes were black even darker than Thomas's eyes and the man's hair. I had one thought on my mind 'Thorns…' I looked at the man as Alix ran over to him and hugged him. "You took a really long ass time." The Alix said. 'Now I know where his child's bad language came from.' My eyes looked down to see two small children one that looked Thomas's age. One child had white hair and pale skin while the other had dark blue hair like Alix. The tall male looked over to me. "Who's that?" The man's voice was harsh like my father's but deeper.

"That's our new family member… Matt Havergreaves." Alix smiled and looked at me. "Whatever." The Man walked into the hall then into the first of the 6 doors in the hall. "That's my husband Wes… He's a bit of a brute at first but he'll warm up to you." Alix looked at me before walking into a curtain of beads that lead to their kitchen. I walked over to the couch that they had and sat down on. One of the children closed the door and sat next to me.

"I'm Cloud." The short white headed child put out one of his tiny hands to me. "I'm Tom's twin brother." I shaked the small child's hand. The child looked female.. "I was born as his sister if that's what you're wondering." Alix came into the living the room with a bowl and a tray.

"Here you go honey. Eat some of this soup to warm you up." Alix gave me the tray and the bowl filled with steaming liquid and then i notice something missing.. A spoon.. I open my mouth and turn towards Alix about to ask for a spoon but all the sudden a spoon with bidder syrupy liquid. "There enjoy your soup." Alix smiled and walked away. I swallowed the stuff that was on the spoon and realized what it was as my throat was slowly soothed. Cough syrup... my least favorite soup flavor. I pulled the spoon out of my mouth and gave a disgusted look as the aftertaste of the medicine kicked in.

"He does that to everyone. He is used to me and my brothers refusing to take it," Cloud said. "especially Tom. He has to pin him down to do stuff like that," he continued.

"I guess Tom's the little brat around here. He sure acts like it at least." I said conclusively in a sarcastic voice. "I am not!" Tom yelled at us throwing a mini temper tantrum. Alix walked into the room and slapped Tom in the back of the head. " Don't shout in the house." Tom looked at Alix and opened his mouth to respond, or at least was about to until his other father Wes walked back into the room and leaned on the wall. The child shut his mouth. " Alix. If the child wants to yell in house let child yell. I'll smack 'em later." Wes said in broken English with what amounted to a Northern accent. Tom crossed his arms and sat on the couch as far away from me as he could. "Naughty children. Maybe I should keep you busy for winter so you bother me none. I make you go hunt for felint meat," Wes stated. "but then you might lose my weapons and attract a beram like last winter. I could make you clean the water pipes" Wes said to his children.

" I can get the felint by myself! I swear!" Tomas shouted at his father.

"Yell in my house again and I'll beat you with belt. Understand?" Wes threatened his child who was getting more pissy by the second.

"Yes sir.." Tom said begrudgingly. I chuckled at the moment which earned an angry glare from Tom.

"What are you laughing at?" Tom asked with a pout.I didn't answer him I knew that if i did it would cause even more trouble than good and i wanted to be a good guest.

"That's what I thought." Tom crossed his arms and looked down. He reminded me of my sister a little too much. I looked at the small child as he continued to pout. I felt like he and my sister would get along a lot.

"Why are you staring at me?" The brown headed child asked. "You remind me of my sister…." I said without thinking.

"You have a family?" Alix asked. I looked away embarrassed at my own mistake.

"Don't want to talk about it?" Alix asked. I nodded. "It's already starting to get dark again." He stated. "Alright boys that means it time for you to eat, bathe, and sleep." Alix picked up the as of then mute child and walked into the kitchen. Tom followed Alix, and I followed suit. Alix filled my bowl with fresh soup and handed me a cup of tea.

"Honey? Sugar?" I nodded and put a spoon full of both in my cup.

"Thank you." I took a sip of the tea. I'm gonna like it here I'm sure my sister will too.


End file.
